


Another Medium

by chocolatecoveredgrahamcrackers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Collars, Desk Sex, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Power Bottom Will Graham, Rough Sex, Smut, really not sure who's the true top and bottom in this fic lmao, slight pet play, slight tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecoveredgrahamcrackers/pseuds/chocolatecoveredgrahamcrackers
Summary: Will is starved for attention, and Hannibal feeds him in more ways than one.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Another Medium

Hannibal brushed away the eraser shavings from his drawing, letting out the slightest _sigh_ of frustration. It was to be expected, after spending a whole day working with only the bare minimum breaks, that he would eventually reach the limits of his artistic abilities. It was his own doing, which only made it all the more frustrating. 

And despite having every reason to pack up his artwork for the day, he was as stubborn as they came. So instead, Hannibal sharpened his pencil once more and got back to work, determined to finish his drawing before he could even _think_ of doing anything else. 

He heard a knock at the door, and for a split second he had half a mind to tell Will to leave him be; but perhaps having Will present would motivate him to work harder. 

"Just a moment, darling." Hannibal said. He placed his pencils back in their case and rose from his chair. As he pulled the door open, he smiled lovingly at the sight of Will. He was dressed in a turtleneck that Hannibal recognized as his own, which made his heart flutter; there were few things he found more endearing than Will borrowing his clothing. "Is there something you need?" he asked, leaning in for a brief kiss. 

Will, however, seemed to have been expecting more than a quick peck, for he looked disappointed when Hannibal pulled away. "Are you still working?" Will asked, evading the question. 

"Yes. But I'm getting close to being finished; once I'm done, I'll be yours for the evening." Hannibal said. 

"You said that an hour ago." Will sighed. 

"My apologies. This time, I can _assure_ you I'll be finished within the next half hour." 

"Alright." Will said in an unbelieving tone. "If I won’t distract you, can I keep you company?" 

"Your presence is inherently distracting." Hannibal teased, brushing a strand of hair away from Will’s forehead. "But I wouldn’t like to neglect you any longer than I already have, and I'm not _incapable_ of working even when distracted. So do as you please." 

Will’s eyes brightened at that suggestion. “Perfect. I’ll be your muse.” 

“Of course.” Hannibal said, and headed back over to his desk. 

But the moment he sat down in his chair, Will plopped himself right on his lap with a sigh of content. 

Hannibal glared at Will. As he caught a glimpse of his face, he could see the shit-eating grin he always had when he was intentionally fucking with him. There was no sense in telling him that this wouldn't work -- so instead, he lifted Will off of his thighs and placed him on the ground. 

"I thought you said I wouldn't disrupt your work." Will teased. 

"Yes, but you are physically preventing me from reaching my own desk. That is a different scenario than I'd expected." Hannibal said. He retrieved a pencil from its case, blew away the wood shavings, and went back to work. 

Will rested his head against Hannibal’s lap, closing his eyes and listening to the soothing sound of the graphite pencil scratching on canvas. Hannibal, however, did not acknowledge Will’s attempt at showing affection; after all, he _had_ said he was good at ignoring distractions. 

Or so he had thought. With each passing moment, his mind could only drift further away from the artwork before him, and instead it shifted to the work of art laying at his feet. He couldn’t keep himself from glancing downward every now and then… Wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through that dark and messy hair. To kiss those soft lips, and slip his hands up the front of that turtleneck… With a sigh of defeat, Hannibal placed his pencils and erasers aside. 

Will glanced up at him, as if seeking confirmation that he _was_ , in fact, taking a break from his work. 

“You’re more distracting than I anticipated.” Hannibal said. “I’m taking a break. Come here, you nuisance.” 

With a grin, Will sprung to his feet and seated himself on the edge of Hannibal’s desk. “Sometimes I have to be a nuisance to get what I want around here.” 

“And I’m proud that you’re finally seeking what you want, even if it may be at my expense.” Hannibal chuckled, caressing Will’s cheek. He leaned in for a kiss, and Will eagerly obliged, placing his hands on Hannibal’s shoulder; he let out a soft moan against his tender lips, and they soon parted. “But the fact that you feel it’s necessary…” Hannibal continued. “Perhaps that’s a sign I could be doing better. I hope you’ll forgive me.” 

Hannibal placed his lips back to Will’s; then, he traveled downward, pressing little kisses to his scruffy beard, his jawline, until he reached his neck. Hannibal tugged the collar of the turtleneck down so he could plant a kiss on the soft flesh underneath, but stopped dead in his tracks. 

A leather collar, studded with spikes and with Will’s name engraved in the center. Hannibal felt like his heart was going to leap out of his throat. 

“Thought I’d surprise you.” Will whispered, raking his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. “Did I succeed? It’s difficult, surprising someone as intuitive as -- “ 

Will cut himself off with a gasp as Hannibal’s lips met his once more -- and this time, more aggressively. Will’s confusion quickly shifted to pleasure, and he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s torso. 

“I’m intuitive when it comes to man…” Hannibal whispered against his lips. “But not when it comes to beasts. And this…” He traced his fingers along the studs of the collar. “Is truly animalistic.” 

He then pinned Will against the desk, sprawling him out atop the canvas as if he was admiring his own artwork. And in a way, he was; over the years, he’d changed the love of his life. Opened up things he hadn’t even known about, bringing out something truly beautiful within Will. And as he found himself caressing that beautiful scruffy jawline, gazing at those plush lips, he wanted nothing more than to hear moans of pleasure escape them, to treat him with softness and tenderness until the end of time -- and Hannibal was reminded that Will wasn’t the only one who’d been changed. 

Will arched his back, gazing up at Hannibal with those puppy-like eyes. “I surprised you.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Have you eaten enough today, Will?” Hannibal whispered, and Will couldn’t help but laugh .

“An odd time to be asking me _that_ , Doctor.” Will chuckled. “But yes. Going hungry when I’m living with you is next to impossible.” 

“It’s relevant, don’t worry.” Hannibal whispered, his lips soft against Will’s skin. “I want to spoil you tonight. After going so long, craving my attention… You deserve a treat, like the dog you are.” 

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, kissing him on the lips once more. “Is that so? I wasn’t expecting to be spoiled tonight. I haven’t exactly been on my best behavior, after all.” 

“You’re entitled to acting up every now and then. It is only fair.” Hannibal said with a wink. He pulled away from Will, causing him to whimper. 

“It will only be for a moment.” Hannibal reassured. He opened one of his cabinet doors, searching through for a few moments before pulling out a shiny and crinkly bag. 

Will’s eyes widened. “Chocolate?” 

“I cannot think of a better way to spoil you than with high quality truffles.” Hannibal said, returning to the desk and placing the bag beside where Will was sitting. “Chocolate is somewhat of an aphrodisiac, you know.” 

“Of course.” Will huffed. He reached for the bag, but Hannibal grabbed him by the wrist before he could. “You will not be feeding yourself today.” he said. Will nodded in understanding, and Hannibal opened the bag, pulling out a truffle and unwrapping it. He held it to Will’s mouth, who eagerly accepted it. 

As he chewed, Hannibal slipped his hand up the front of Will’s sweater. His once-thin body had softened ever so slightly over their years of living together -- a subtle change only the two of them could notice, and had come to cherish. 

His hand travelled upward, pulling the sweater with it, and once it was fully removed he folded it up and placed it on his chair. Now he could see Will more clearly -- collar and all. And that scar across his lower abdomen; though it had faded, it still made Hannibal’s stomach turn. Though all had been forgiven, the guilt still lingered… Only further motivating Hannibal to pleasure Will that night. 

As he stared in admiration, he realized Will was waiting for him. Hannibal smiled apologetically, unwrapping another truffle and popping it into Will’s lips. The latter moaned slightly as the treat melted in his mouth, leaning in for a kiss. Hannibal gladly accepted it, and as they kissed he caught the sweet taste of chocolate and caramel. 

Hannibal’s hands traveled downward, reaching for the buckle of Will’s jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, and felt his love arch ever so slightly into his touch. 

“Chocolate isn’t the only way I’d like to spoil you tonight.” Hannibal said, groping at Will’s erection through his underwear. “May I?” 

“ _Please._ ” Will whispered. Hannibal smiled, and pulled his underwear down so he could stroke Will’s cock more directly. He immediately let out a soft moan, gripping Hannibal’s shoulder as a silent way of begging for more. 

Hannibal reached behind Will for a moment for the bottle of lotion on the corner of his desk, pumping a generous amount onto his palm. He rubbed it into his hands before he continued, stroking the length of Will’s dick with one hand, reaching for another truffle with the other. 

With his dominant hand occupied, opening the truffle to feed Will was a bit of a challenge. But once he employed the use of his teeth, he was able to tear it open, and he popped the third chocolate into his slightly salivating mouth. 

“Mm, fuck…” Will moaned, and Hannibal was uncertain if it was in reference to the chocolate or the slowly growing speed with which he rubbed Will’s erection. As Will rocked his hips against Hannibal and pawed at the bag of truffles, Hannibal concluded that it was both. 

“Such a good dog…” Hannibal whispered, allowing his fingers to stroke the collar around Will’s neck. “You deserve nothing but the best. Tell me, dear, where did you get this collar, and when?” 

Will panted softly, which made Hannibal smile; it suited him when he was wearing such doglike attire. “Last weekend. Ordered it online…” he breathed, leaning in against Hannibal. “Do you want one, too?” he whispered against his ear. 

The mere notion caused the heat in Hannibal’s lower regions to burn even more. “I’d love that.” he responded. He began unbuckling his pants, deciding he wasn’t content with pleasuring Will alone -- he was becoming needy, too. “Please, Will… May I?” Hannibal whispered, sliding his hands down to Will’s ass and giving it a squeeze. 

Will leaned in towards Hannibal, slipping his arms around his chest. “Are you asking for my permission?” he whispered, running his finger across Hannibal’s jawline. 

Hannibal tilted his head. “Of _course._ Do I not always prioritize your consent?” 

“You do, don't worry. It’s just the _way_ you asked it…” Will dragged his nails down the back of Hannibal’s neck, causing him to shiver. “It almost felt like you were begging. You’ve gone a little soft, haven't you?” 

Hannibal swallowed the lump in his throat. “And you’ve become the opposite.” 

“I sure have. In more ways than one.” Will chuckled, glancing down at his hardening erection. He noticed Hannibal had stopped stroking his cock, and so he shifted his position, parting his legs as if to clarify that, yes, he would allow Hannibal to take him. After removing Will's pants entirely, Hannibal slipped his own down to his knees, grabbing the bottle of lotion again. 

Hannibal slipped his lubed-up index finger into Will’s hole, causing him to let out a slight gasp. Will gazed at him expectantly, and only then did Hannibal remember that he wasn’t finished spoiling him yet. With his free hand, he unwrapped yet another chocolate, feeding it to Will. 

“Mmm…” Will moaned as Hannibal’s middle finger joined his index. As he thrust his fingers in preparation, Hannibal kissed him once more, savoring the delicious creamy chocolate on Will’s lips. Once he felt he’d prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out and placed both of his hands on Will’s hips, pressing the tip of his erection against his hole. 

“Don’t tease me.” Will hissed. Hannibal chuckled, silencing him with another truffle. 

“You’re gonna fatten me up if you keep at this.” Will said, but he didn’t hesitate in taking the chocolate from Hannibal’s fingers. 

“You and I both know how I’d feel about that.” Hannibal whispered, and before Will could question it, Hannibal penetrated him. 

“F-fuck!” Will moaned, arching his back as he leaned back against the desk. 

“Was I too harsh?” Hannibal asked. 

“No such thing right now.” Will panted. As he trembled, he reached for another chocolate, and Hannibal immediately grabbed his wrist like he’d done before. 

“What did I say about feeding yourself?” he whispered, beginning to thrust his hips against Will. 

“You’re busy.” Will chuckled, his breath heavy as Hannibal thrusted. “Don’t try to be bossy _now_ , you soft old man.” 

Hannibal raked his nails across Will’s sides as he fucked him, but despite his weak attempt at redeeming himself, he knew he couldn’t prove him wrong. It was true; in a way, Will had seeped the darkness out of him and taken it for himself. And though he was in the traditionally dominant position at this moment, he almost felt submissive… And this observation only aroused him even more. 

“Harder…” Will groaned, stuffing another piece of chocolate into his mouth. “Or is that as hard as you can go? If I can still walk after this, you haven’t done your job.” 

Hannibal gritted his teeth. _Oh,_ was this little brat going to regret challenging him. Hannibal grabbed Will by the collar as he sped up his pace, ramming himself in and out of his tight hole. “Y-you filthy, condescending little dog…” 

Will let out a shaky moan, arching his back against the desk. “Ah, y-yes! That’s what I meant! M-more…” he moaned. Precum leaked from the tip of his cock and dripped down the sides of his shaft. 

Hannibal groaned in pleasure. He leaned forward to kiss Will as he rammed into him. He had half a mind to stop momentarily, just to hear Will whine and beg for him -- he _knew_ for certain that he would. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop, and before he knew it he’d come inside of Will, and in doing this he let out the most shameless, whimpery moan. Trembling, he reached for Will’s cock and continued to stroke it, which led to Will’s orgasm coming moments later. 

Will banged his fists against the desk, crying out even louder than Hannibal had as his cum spilled onto his stomach. As he recovered, he panted hard, his body going limp. 

Hannibal pulled himself out, catching his breath as well. He slowly sank down into his office chair, and only then did he realize how rough he’d gone, for the ache in his hips began to sink in. 

Will shakily pulled himself upright, wiping his own cum off of himself. He held a finger out to Hannibal, who took his finger into his mouth and licked it clean. Then, Will climbed down from the desk and seated himself in Hannibal’s lap, straddling him. 

"Perhaps I have gone soft... But as you can see, I _can_ be rough when need be.” Hannibal remarked, pulling Will close to his chest and pressing his lips to his neck. “But I take it you enjoy it either way.” 

“Very much.” Will said. He leaned in for a deep kiss, getting a slight taste of his own cum on Hannibal’s lips. As he shifted in Hannibal’s lap, Will heard a slight groan from his lips, and tilted his head in curiosity. “Are you sore?” 

“Just a touch. I may have overdone it tonight.” Hannibal winced in pain. 

“Well, I’ll be sure to take care of you tomorrow. I’m the one that brought this upon you.” Will chuckled. 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “Will you be spoiling me the same way I did to you tonight?” 

“I think so.” Will smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
